


cut my hair, fall in love

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: AU, Boring, Flirty, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, One Shot, Oop, anyway, bye, hair stylist, in like 30 min, literally just wrote this, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: naruto just moved to town and needs a haircut, so he goes to the place with great reviews..and hot men.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru, SasuNaruSasu, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	cut my hair, fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all lol i literally JUST wrote this in like 30 minutes based off of a fanart with stylist sasuke and i just...had to. it's short and shitty and what not, but it's a fun flirty fluff so!!! enjoy it! i hope LOL <3 
> 
> it's not to be taken seriously. i literally did it for quick self indulgence.
> 
> that's also why it's all lower case..wasn't planning on posting it, but figured why not.
> 
> ALSO ALSO! realized i never really described it, but sasuke is 100% a goth king and has his nails painted and is in all black, tight pants with his shirt don't even @ me.

naruto looked at himself in the mirror. “fuck, my hair is getting long.” 

he had been putting off getting a hair cut because well...who the fuck has time for that? but it was finally time. it’s too out of control  
now.

he looked up salons in his area. now that he’s moved away from sakura, whose girlfriend, ino, does hair, he would need to find someone else..

another thing he’d been trying to avoid. not many people can handle his natural hair, so he was worried they wouldn’t be able to handle it. the last thing he wanted was to have to buzz it all off.

the place closest to him had really good reviews. he went through and read some of the comments to make sure, and saw that not only were the people there talented, but they were all hot.

perfect.

he picked up his phone to call the place and schedule an appointment.

“thank you for calling taka, this is karin.”

“hey karin! i was wondering when your next available appointment is.”

“sasuke is available in about an hour, if you’re looking for one today?”

“that’d be great!” 

“alright, may i get your name?”

“oh yeah, sorry! it’s naruto.”

“okay naruto, i’ll see you in an hour.”

“thank you karin!”

he hung up, and then decided to take a little extra time getting cute.

everyone there is supposed to be hot, so why not?

after trying on a few outfits, he decided on his black, rolled up pants, orange high tops, and a blue short sleeved shirt. he looked good, bright colors have always been his thing.

he put a, orange headband in his hair before leaving to pull his bangs back because they were getting in his eyes, and pissing him off. maybe one day he’d attempt to grow his hair out, but that day was not today. he decided on bringing his green jacket, just in case it decided to rain.

the clouds were looking grey.

once he made it to his little blue civic, he drove with his music blasting and windows down. it was beautiful outside.

today felt really, really good.

and it would definitely feel better once he had less hair.

he pulled up singing along to his music, and parked right in front of the place before rolling his windows up, finishing his song, and then getting settled. he left his jacket in the car because it wasn’t that far of a walk into the building, so it didn’t matter.

after entering the building, all eyes were on him.

“you must be naruto?” the red-headed girl was sitting at the front desk.

“i am,” he smiled at her, “and you’re karin?”

“indeed i am,” she tilted her head, “sasuke will be ready for you in just a moment. mind signing in here?”

“sure.”

“first and last name, please.”

he did so, and then handed it back to her.

“uzumaki?!”

“yeah?”

“me too!” she grinned, “that’s so cool.”

“oh for real?” he smiled right back, “it is! do you know kushina at all?”

“hmm, haven’t heard of her. but i could ask my parents! lemme write this down.”

“is this too forward, or could i get your number to update?”

“oh absolutely!” she picked up her cell phone, and they exchanged numbers, chatting away.

“karin,” a velvety voice interrupted them, and naruto couldn’t help himself. his eyes moved immediately toward the handsome man with eye bags darker than hell, long dark hair, and honestly looks like sex on legs.

-wow-.

“yes itachi?” 

“sasuke wanted me to tell you guys to keep it down a little. he’s having a hard time focusing.”

“sasuke’s the one doing my hair, yeah?” naruto answered back.

itachi smirked, “yes he is. you’re a new face. i’m itachi.”

“yeah, i just moved here. i’m naruto.”

“uzumaki,” karin finished, “that’s what we were talking about.”

“well, it is a small world,” the beautiful man wouldn’t stop smirking.

“why aren’t you doing my hair?” naruto asked then.

the chuckle that left his mouth.. damn. “my boyfriend is on his way for me to do his right now.”

“makes sense!” the blonde wasn’t surprised that he was taken, but he was a little sad he’d have to tone down the flirting now..

a man with white hair appeared, and blue eyes moved to him next. his violet eyes, and beautiful smile with razor sharp fangs had naruto smirking right back..

“my hair feels so much better.”

“you look less slimy than when you walked in here, suigetsu, but then again, that’s the magic of sasuke.”

“he is the best,” suigetsu walked toward the desk, his eyes meeting naruto’s. “you next?”

naruto nodded, “i am. it’s good to hear he has fans.”

“he’s the only one here i’ll let touch my hair,” suigetsu’s eyes changed direction, so naruto followed them only to reveal..

the prettiest man here. holy -fuck.- everyone here is hot.

“you better still tip, suigetsu.”

“i thought you wanted me to stop doing that—“

naruto snickered as sasuke’s glare moved from suigetsu to him, “you do realize i’m going to be holding scissors by your head in about thirty seconds.”

“sasuke,” itachi’s voice warned, “don’t—“

“i’ll shave it all off and write a shitty review,” naruto barked back.

“you would shave your head?” sasuke shook his, “you would look horrible with a shaved head.”

naruto huffed, walking closer to him, “aren’t you supposed to treat customers with hospitality?”

“only if they don’t cause an annoyance, which you did as soon as you entered. you and karin were loud, and didn’t quiet down when i asked you—“

“you sent itachi to come tell me, actually,” he wasn’t far from the other’s face. he’s hot, but what an asshole…naruto also noticed he’s a little bit shorter than the other. damn.

“and you failed to follow directions.”

“i’d prefer to hear them from the person it’s bothering.”

“i was in the middle of cutting hair—“

“hey,” itachi spoke again.

naruto turned around to look at him, “sorry, sorry. you’re right.”

sasuke made his way toward his station, “i’m ready whenever you are.”

naruto followed after him, and sat down in his chair.

“take off the headband.”

“are you this demanding of everyone?”

“i usually don’t have to tell people to do this stuff. it’s common sense.”

“sorry i’m too stupid to get my hair cut,” naruto huffed, taking the headband off and placing it down.

sasuke chuckled, which naruto responded to in every which way…

-holy shit. the asshole is hot.-

“you know, not many people react to my attitude like that.”

“oh?” naruto closed his eyes as the long, pale fingers started brushing through his hair.

“yeah, suigetsu just whines, and everyone else gets mad. but you’re quick on your feet,” sasuke smirked, “so what’re we doing with your hair?”

“it’s too long. i haven’t gotten it cut since i moved, and i’m over it. unsure what i want to do though.”

“you came to get a hair cut with no idea what you want?”

“well ino always just cut it one way!”

“why don’t we do that way?”

“i might want to change it.”

“might, huh? so i’m supposed to help you figure out a cut too? you know stylists have schedules.”

“is there anyone after me?” naruto hummed, eyes opening up to look at sasuke through the mirror in front of them.

“no,” he answered honestly.

“well then, i’ll tip you extra for helping me.”

“you better,” he rolled his eyes, “i’ll be right back.”

sasuke returned with a binder, “alright, here are some hair styles we can go to with your current hair length..”

he was leaning over naruto’s shoulder to show him, and holy fuck he smelled so good..

“you know, i’ve always considered an undercut.”

dark eyes watched the blonde through the mirror, “i think you’d pull that off nicely.”

“do you?” naruto smirked, “then i may have to do it.”

“you’re sure?”

“make me pretty, sasuke.”

the man chuckled again, and naruto’s stomach flipped, “won’t be hard to do, naruto,” he spoke so softly it was practically a whisper..

the asshole was flirting with him.

their banter continued throughout the hair cut, and both of them were enjoying every second of it. some of the conversations could be considered normal, but the way they spoke to each other was as if they were old friends…

itachi’s boyfriend showed up, his hair long and blonde, and the two of them sat on opposite sides of the room, but still within ear shot..

unfortunately.

“who’s the other blonde here?”

“his name is naruto,” itachi chuckled, “he just moved around here.”

“well, he better not have caught your eye.”

“oh deidara, not mine.”

the silence after that was all-telling..

naruto’s cheeks pinkened as sasuke walked in front of him to get his bangs. he had a face full of beautiful, gorgeous tits and stomach..the man wears v-necks..and ugh..does he do this on purpose? because holy -shit-. his mouth was also very close, and the attraction naruto had to him was becoming very, very apparent in his brain.

he had noticed there was no ring on his finger..

“so, that’s your brother’s boyfriend?” 

“mmhmm, he also works here, but it’s his day off. he only lets itachi touch his hair.”

“people are really particular about that, huh?”

“well,” sasuke backed up a bit, eyes meeting naruto’s, “didn’t the same person do your hair?”

“she did.”

“exactly. you find someone who can do it right, and you stick with them.”

“kinda like something someone would want from a relationship?” naruto threw in there. he was hoping it would come off casually, but after saying it..he knew it wasn’t the case..

but even if it didn’t, if sasuke responds well, that won’t matter.

“like the ideal relationship, yes,” he answered as he was walking behind naruto, so the blonde couldn’t see his face..and his tone wasn’t an easy read.

-fuck.-

“well alright, i’m going to shave the under part now that i’ve trimmed a bit, and we’ll work with it from there. are you ready?”

“i am.”

“there’s no going back,” dark eyes met blue in the mirror.

“oh, i know,” naruto smirked, “i don’t want to.”

sasuke clipped up naruto’s hair and then started shaving it. he was focused, and naruto couldn’t help but stare at how fucking beautiful the man looked. naruto had literally never seen anybody prettier.

time flew by too fast because before naruto knew it, his hair was done.

the undercut looked fucking -amazing-. sasuke did really know what he was doing.

“holy fuck, sasuke, it looks so good.”

“i know it does,” he placed a hand on his hip and waved his own spiky hair a little, “you have similar texture to me, so i made sure to work with it.”

“this is the best its ever felt..”

“did you want to do a wash, too?”

“have you wash my hair?”

“mhmm.” 

their eyes were on each other, and naruto could swear the man was interested too…

but it was just wishful thinking.

he’s just pretty.

“yeah, i’d love that.”

“come sit down then, naruto,” sasuke started toward the sinks.

having the uchiha scrub his head like this was making naruto fall head over heels in love. as if the instant crush wasn’t enough, he feels like -this- while washing hair? incredible. unfair. 

-i wanna take him home.-

they finished up, and sasuke dried naruto’s hair with a towel, “do you want me to style it, too?”

“you could?”

“well at least dry it more, and make it less likely to frizz—“

“sure,” naruto smiled, wanting to be able to spend time with sasuke longer.

he had heard the whisperings around him about how long they’re spending together, and so he took that as a good sign..

sasuke’s interest was real.

after he blow dried it only slightly, sasuke go to work massaging product through his hair.

“so, sasuke,” naruto started then, hoping that he wasn’t way off the mark, “what’re you doing after this?”

sasuke’s cheeks reddened slightly, but the rest of him remained composed, “i’m off the clock.”

“i said i’d tip you extra for helping find me a hairstyle,” naruto turned so they locked eyes, “would you want to go to dinner with me tonight?”

the way the blush on his face increased had naruto’s heart skipping—

“i mean you obviously don’t have t—“

“yes.”

“really?” he grinned.

“but i pick where we go,” sasuke answered, composed again.

“right, that’s fair.”

“your hair is done, by the way,” pale hands stopped touching his head.

naruto gave himself another look, “well, no wonder you said yes to going out with me.”

that caused laughter from around the room.

“shut up, i could take it back,” sasuke grumbled as he cleaned the area.

naruto started toward the desk to pay, “would you?”

“we’ll see after you feed me.”

“that’s not taking it back—“

sasuke was done cleaning, then grabbed his jacket, “you better be as good at other things with your mouth as you are at letting it run.”

“not even before the first date, sasuke?” naruto’s brow raised, and he chuckled.

sasuke was smirking back, “couldn’t let you think you have all the control.”

“i would be willing to bet on that,” they left without saying goodbye to anyone around them…

because honestly, they forgot they were there once they focused only on each other.

dinner went wonderfully. the two hit it off and had a connection they had never felt with anyone before..

they didn’t go all the way on the first date, but the make out session was everything that they could’ve hoped for..and more…

many dates followed. the second date added a little more foreplay, and after the third date, they finally went full force with their attraction.

the fourth date is when they asked to be each other’s boyfriends at the same time on accident.

they dated for 2 years before naruto proposed to sasuke, and sasuke said yes.

after a year and a half engagement, the two of them got married <3

all because naruto needed a hair cut.

**Author's Note:**

> they're gay and in love.


End file.
